Still have something to do
by LoveYaAll
Summary: What if as Cece said, that she did kiss Ty she suddenly almost broke down in front of all the people and ran out, running in to Logan? What would've happened? Cogan One Shot while I do it up :D I own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hay guys! I'm LoveYaAll aka Susan! :D**

**I'm pretty new at fan fiction net , but have already written 3 One Shots and am at a story for IDDI right now :)**

**Well, but I love Shake it up , too and had an idea for this Cogan One Shot and wanted to share it with you :)**

**Hope you guys like it and leave reviews! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**What if as Cece said, that she did kiss Ty she suddenly almost broke down in front of all the people and ran out, running in to Logan? What would've happened? Plays while I do it up :D  
**

* * *

**At the wedding **

**Cece's POV:**

''Y- You kissed Ty?! When?!'' Rocky asked me in shock.

I looked a bit arrogant back at her and replied, ''Right now!''

I was so angry and just wanted to give Rocky a payback.

So I walked right up to Ty and took him at his jackett.

I leaned in , but as I looked in to his brown eyes, I suddenly stopped.

Tears were running down my cheeks now and while everyone hold their breath, I stated, ''I can't do that.I- I , just can't. ''

With that, I just ran out of the room.

I heard confused whispering as I ran out but I just ran.

I didn't know, what was wrong with me but I was totally finished.

Okay, I did know what was wrong with me.

My best friend had kissed my ex- almost- step- brother and I wanted to give her a payback because she also kissed the boy, I love.

I sat down on a bench, buried my head in my hands and started crying.

Yes, you heard right. I love Logan Hunter and I couldn't bear the fact, that he kissed Rocky.

That was to much for me.

I knew, that he hated me but that he was after my best friend?

I sobbed even harder at the thought.

That just wasn't fair. Of course, he loved Rocky.

The goody- two shoes, the non- lazy girl who was just perfect.

Why should he he even like me, when he could have Rocky?

I fell in love with him the moment I saw him in the mall and he just hated me.

I never had a chance. Why was I so upset? I knew it from the beginning.

''Shouldn't you be in the wedding room and eating cake, Sissy?'' Suddenly a familiar voice asked me.

I looked shocked up in to the eyes of Logan Hunter.

I tried to quickly wipe my tears away. I didn't want him to see me even weaker than he already thought of me.

''I can be wherever I want, Scooter. That's none of your business. Why are you still here?'' I snapped at him.

Even though, I hated it that he hated me, I still couldn't stop with the bickering.

Logan sighed and sat down to me.

What did he want to do?

''Why are you crying?'' He asked me and I groaned.

That was one of the things, I definitely didn't want to talk about.

''I asked you something first. Why are you not at your honey- moon with your dad and why the heck do you care? You hate me!'' I cried at him and Logan almost jumped a bit back, but I didn't care.

That guy broke my heart.

**Logan's POV:**

''I asked you something first. Why are you not at your honey- moon with your dad and why the heck do you care? You hate me!'' She cried at me and I almost jumped a bit back.

I knew that she was angry, but that angry?

I actually really wanted to talk to her.

Well, maybe I should answer her question first.

''Because I forgot something.'' I replied to her after a while and Cece looked confused at me.

Her face was full of dried tears and I felt really bad.

''What? To ask Rocky to be your girlfirend?'' She suddenly snapped at me again.

Gosh. That girl really didn't get anything.

''No. I don't feel that way for Rocky, Cece.'' I replied and Cece looked totally confused at me.

Then she got angry. Wow, I really didn't get that girl.

''So you kissed her but don't feel the way about her? What are you for an ass?'' She asked me and I sighed.

Now, Cece was overreacting.

I had to tell her the truth and the full truth.

''You really don't get it, do you?'' I questioned her and Cece shook her head.

''As if it would be easy to get the boy, you're supposed to hate.'' Cece whispered and my eyes went wide.

She didn't hate me?

Cece also seemed to notice, that I heard it and went bright red.

That was my chance.

I took one of her hands and then told her, ''I thought, that I was in love with Rocky but the truth is that I only didn't want to admit that the girl I love, was the girl I was supposed to hate, too.''

Cece's eyes went wide.

''You love me?'' She asked in shock and disbelieve.

I nodded.

''Since that day at the mall, where you caught my coin with your cat like ninja reflexes.'' I replied.

It really was true. I had something for Cece the whole time, but it felt so wrong at first.

Well, but now that our parents aren't getting married anymore, I did want to take my chance.

''Wow.'' Cece stated and still looked shocked.

I sighed. Only , because she didn't hate me, that doesn't mean that she likes me like that and I knew that.

I just wanted to stand up , as Cece looked confused at me.

''Where are you going?'' She asked, standing up as well.

I sighed again and replied, ''To my dad. I did, what I wanted to do and I can understand, that it was stupid from me to think, that you might like me, too. I just wanted to tell you that before we go seperate ways.''

Cece looked at me in disbelieve.

''Logan.'' She said, serious and I looked up in to her eyes. ''I love you, too.''

My eyes went wide, while she took the last step to me.

Her hands went in to my hair and mine wandered automatically around her waist.

''Yo do?'' I asked her in shock.

She nodded and I was still shocked but also happy.

Then I leaned down and kissed her, while my whole body was on fire from her touch and the kiss.

She kissed back and I sighed happily back.

The day went better than I thought and, because of being stubborn and staying, I did get the girl of my dreams.


End file.
